Debate: Forever Knight vs Twilight
by Melissa Treglia
Summary: Debate fics I wrote for the TwiSpiteFic community on LJ. Part 1 is Nick Knight vs. Edward Cullen, Part 2 is Natalie Lambert vs. Bella Swan and Part 3 features Lucien LaCroix vs. Aro of the Volturi. *Completed 8/27/13*
1. Nick Knight vs Edward Cullen

**Nick Knight:** I am Detective Nick Knight, and I'm the protagonist of the _Forever Knight_ television series.

**Edward Cullen:** My name is Edward Cullen, and I'm the male lead of the _Twilight_ book series.

**Nick Knight:** The story of which I am a part is named after me because it focuses on my struggles throughout the 800 years of my life. I've been learning how to deal with the bloodlust raging inside of me and I focus on helping to make the world a better place, while hoping to free my soul of the curse of vampirism.

**Edward Cullen:** The story of which I am a part is named after the time of day, because my writer thought it sounded vaguely atmospheric without really connecting to the story in any meaningful way. I drank human blood as an act of rebellion against my creator who is a proponent of the vegetarian vampire lifestyle.

**Nick Knight:** You call yourselves vegetarians?

**Edward Cullen:** Because we drink animal blood.

**Nick Knight:** Then your family must be touched in the head. Choosing to refrain from committing cold-blooded murder and choosing to eat only fruits and veggies are _not_ the same thing.

**Edward Cullen:** Then what would you call it?

**Nick Knight:** I call it drinking a little cow blood _instead of killing people_. I don't understand how you Cullens can be proud of not taking human lives.

**Edward Cullen:** It's a lifestyle choice! For some of our kind, the transition to animal blood is difficult and sometimes even impossible!

**Nick Knight:** I've got news for you, Eddie. The things worth doing don't come easily. You've got to work for them.

**Edward Cullen:** ...

**Nick Knight:** And it's not... *mockingly* "a lifestyle choice." It's choosing to murder or choosing not to. You don't get a cookie for simply refraining from committing evil. You're only a good person if you _do_ good. And speaking of doing things, what do you do with your life?

**Edward Cullen:** Mostly I watch Bella while she sleeps.

**Nick Knight:** ...

**Edward Cullen:** And I mope. And scrapbook. Knit sweaters. And play piano.

**Nick Knight:** You call that bilge I heard in the first _Twilight_ movie playing piano?

**Edward Cullen:** *pissy look*

**Nick Knight:** Kid, I was a student of the Master Ludwig Van Beethoven himself. I played the tunes he wrote while he was losing his hearing so he could_ feel_ the music he'd written. Just because you can plunk out "Chopsticks" doesn't make you a musician.

**Edward Cullen:** How _dare_ you! You... you...

**Nick Knight:** *smirking* "You... you..." what?

**Edward Cullen:** *snarls*

**Nick Knight:** *chuckling* I thought so. But let me guess, you plunked out a tune to seduce your human girlfriend Bella. So, let's talk about love.

**Edward Cullen:** No love is greater than the love I have for Bella! I watch over her to make sure she's safe from all harm and, when I believed her dead, I chose to provoke the Volturi rather than live without her!

**Nick Knight:** That was when you sparkled at high noon, right?

**Edward Cullen:** *glowering*

**Nick Knight:** Look, I'm all for the course of true love, and I understand not wanting to go on when you believe you've lost your loved one. But how does an unremarkable high school girl who shows no interest in anything, other than staring at you longingly, manage to capture the attention of a man nearly a century her senior?

**Edward Cullen:** She is the mother of my child! She stymied the Volturi from attacking our family!

**Nick Knight:** By hiding behind her mindshield of love, right? I had such a self-sacrificing day once; I stayed in bed.

**Edward Cullen:** ...

**Nick Knight:** Also, hasn't she done nothing but hide behind you ever since you met her?

**Edward Cullen:** But she is the love of my whole existence! I must protect her!

**Nick Knight:** Right. Now that we know your girlfriend is an impotent sap who hides behind her Big Strong Man until the bad things go away, allow me to tell you about the love of my 800 years: Dr. Natalie Lambert. She became Chief M.E. of Toronto by the age of 30, is using her medical knowledge to help me find a cure for vampirism, and has repeatedly given me the information I've needed to track down human murderers and bring them to justice. She actually saved THE ENTIRE VAMPIRE RACE from a disease that nearly ripped our community to shreds, and has several times already plucked me from the jaws of death. Also, she's stood up to my maker, LaCroix, a guy who no human _ever_ wants to meet in a dark alley.

**Edward Cullen:** *pouting* It is a man's place to protect a woman. And human women are so fragile, they constantly need to be monitored for their own safety.

**Nick Knight:** I protect Natalie and she protects me, because we're a _team_. She's my partner, my other half, not a parasite or an infant. And don't call Natalie "weak"... unless, of course, you have a death wish. She's very handy with sharp and/or blunt objects.

**Edward Cullen:** She's not very feminine then.

**Nick Knight:** *snort* Oh, she is very female. She's more woman than a limp-wristed glitterface like you could ever handle. I like fiesty women. On Halloween, we dressed up as Thor and Lady Sif, and Nat filled out her plate armor quite nicely. She's even got the wild hair of a warrior queen to complete the look.

**Edward Cullen:** Halloween costumes? Surely, you must be joking.

**Nick Knight:** It's the only day of the year where I get to forget about the entire vampire community looking down their noses at me for helping people rather than eating them, and worrying that my associations with humans puts the ones I care most about in danger. It's the Repentant Vampire's Christmas. Surely, you and the rest of the Cullens have had to have dealt with judgment from the vampire community? Oh wait, I forgot. The Volturi don't actually _do_ anything, other than pose menacingly. The people in charge of keeping the secret of vampires' existence in _my_ world are very ruthless and very thorough. I _had_ to teach Natalie to protect herself, because there is always the possibility that I may not be able to reach her in time.

**Edward Cullen:** You're doing her a disservice by keeping her human.

**Nick Knight:** You're joking, right? Didn't you spend three books fretting about how Bella would lose her soul? Well, there's a very real possibility the Natalie I love could be destroyed by the conversion process. I converted her brother some years back, and he went from a quiet unassuming man who fights for the underdog to a ruthless monster who didn't care about anything other than his hunger. I _destroyed_ her brother by bringing him over, and the same thing would happen to Natalie.

**Edward Cullen:** It's not so hard to not eat people. Carlisle has been the guiding force in my family, teaching us all to refrain from killing. But we do slip sometimes, but it's not a big deal.

**Nick Knight:** *coldly* What.

**Edward Cullen:** *blinks* Why is that such a surprise to you? We are superior in every way to humans. Not killing them is a kindness.

**Nick Knight:** *horror-stricken* My God. You are not my kith or kin. You are everything I have come to _despise!_

**Edward Cullen:** Why?

**Nick Knight:** Because humans are _not_ inferior to us; they are superior. Humans have built the wonders of the world around us, while our kind has never done anything but sit back and declare themselves gods! That Volvo you drive has been designed from the ground up by human hands and minds. The schools you sit in every day are their houses dedicated to learning. You call yourself their betters, but they are _better than you_ because they're always learning and always trying harder. And yes, they screw up sometimes, but _by God_, they give it their damnedest. While you sit back and smugly bask in your own greatness, there are people losing sleep trying to solve the world's problems. Those insignificant humans who, sometimes, have nothing more to give except an extra pair of hands are willing to give till it _hurts_, and then some.

**Edward Cullen:** ...

**Nick Knight:** *icily* We're done here. Now kindly remove yourself from this room, before I arm myself with the flamethrower I liberated from a killer who also believed himself the judge of who deserves to live and die. Because I'm thinking of barbecuing myself a sparklepire.

**Edward Cullen:** I thought you cherished life.

**Nick Knight:** I _do_ cherish innocent lives. But I don't take kindly to monsters. Take care, Edward Cullen. And pray that you never see me again.


	2. Natalie Lambert vs Bella Swan

**Natalie Lambert:** I'm Dr. Natalie Lambert, chief forensic pathologist. I am the Human Love Interest of Nick Knight in the _Forever Knight_ television series.

**Bella Swan:** My name is Bella Swan, and I'm the narrator and female lead of the _Twilight_ book series.

**Natalie Lambert:** I've sacrificed everything to make Nick human again so we can be together.

**Bella Swan:** I've thrown away everything to become a beautiful, sparkly vampire like my beloved Edward.

**Natalie Lambert:** Vampires _sparkle_ in your world? _Really?_

**Bella Swan:** *miffed* Of course, they do! They're so powerful and beautiful and _perfect_, I can't imagine why anyone would want to stay human!

**Natalie Lambert:** Well, there is that whole drinking blood thing. It's a biological requirement of vampires, regardless of their particular species. This is the very thing that makes them so scary.

**Bella Swan:** *giggles* Oh, Edward's not scary! He's perfectly sweet and thoughtful and _perfect_!

**Natalie Lambert:** *makes gagging noises*

**Bella Swan:** ...Why are you doing that?

**Natalie Lambert:** Oh, no reason. I'm just violently allergic to bullshit.

**Bella Swan:** Edward dazzles me. Frequently.

**Natalie Lambert:** Um, ok then. So, other than Edward being sparkly and perfect, what's your relationship like?

**Bella Swan:** Oh, it's wonderful! We get to be together forever and ever, staring into each other's eyes.

**Natalie Lambert:** Well, that sounds rather... dull. Do you guys ever do anything for fun?

**Bella Swan:** *confused look*

**Natalie Lambert:** Take me and Nick, for instance. We've gone to see plays, he's taken me to the symphony, we've gone to wrestling matches and softball games...

**Bella Swan:** The Cullens play baseball!

**Natalie Lambert:** Do you play with them?

**Bella Swan:** Well, I couldn't when I was human, you know. Too slow and klutzy. I couldn't keep up with them.

**Natalie Lambert:** How about now that you're a sparklepire?

**Bella Swan:** Ummm... not really. I'm not the athletic type.

**Natalie Lambert:** So, basically, you do a whole lot of nothing...

**Bella Swan:** We make love a lot.

**Natalie Lambert:** Well, while that _is_ an activity, don't you guys do anything else? Go to the playground with your daughter, and watch her together and chat while she's on the slide?

**Bella Swan:** *giggles* Oh, the rest of the Cullens are happy to look after Renesmee!

**Natalie Lambert:** That... wasn't my point. *sighs* Do you do anything for fun _together_? Just for a change of pace? Or just tease each other? Pull pranks? Anything like that?

**Bella Swan:** ...

**Natalie Lambert:** Like, one time, Nick and I watched _King Kong_ and after the movie, he teased me about how I cry at every single movie. Long story short, he vamped out on me to freak me out. I threw popcorn at him, and the next thing either of us knew, we had gone from throwing popcorn, to chasing each other around the loft, to a Supersoaker fight. *laughs* Good times...

**Bella Swan:** *rolling her eyes* That is _so_ immature.

**Natalie Lambert:** It's called letting off some steam, kid.

**Bella Swan:** *snottily* No, we don't do anything like that.

**Natalie Lambert:** So you never really let down your hair, relax and enjoy each other's company? Truly, a romance for the ages!

**Bella Swan:** *mopey, wounded look*

**Natalie Lambert:** Nick's told me all about his talk with your precious Edward, by the way. Nick found Edward to be a pompous ass who has as much in common with him as a lightning bug does with lightning. And... well, I'll spare you the details but, suffice it to say, Nick was not at all _dazzled._

**Bella Swan:** *miffed* Then there must be something very wrong with your Nick.

**Natalie Lambert:** First of all, he's not "my" Nick. He doesn't belong to anyone but himself; he's a person, not property. Second, not liking someone doesn't make you a bad person. Not everyone who doesn't like you or Edward is "jealous" of you, so get over it.

**Bella Swan:** At least I get to be young and beautiful forever, and you have to get old!

**Natalie Lambert:** I'd rather grow old with Nick than stay young with Edward. At least I don't have to worry about Nick sabotaging my car because he doesn't want me to go somewhere. Besides, I don't like being bullied. Nick tried it on me once, and it was nearly a week before I spoke to him again. My Italian Guilt Trip would've been longer if the guy I had been dating at the time didn't turn out to be a serial killer. Nick saved my life that day, which kinda cleared up our issues for that week.

**Bella Swan:** But Edward has saved my life too!

**Natalie Lambert:** That's because you're so useless and you do nothing but hide behind him.

**Bella Swan:** I do not!

**Natalie Lambert:** Yes, _you do_. At least _I_ know how to stall for time. And while my ideas aren't always great, I'd still rather die standing than live on my knees.

**Bella Swan:** But Nick is supposed to protect you!

**Natalie Lambert:** And he does a fantastic job of it, too. But I don't like the idea of hiding behind him. I'd much rather stand by him when crap starts swinging our way.

**Bella Swan:** I don't hide! I stopped the Volturi from destroying my family!

**Natalie Lambert:** From behind your mindshield of love, right? *sighs* Yeah, I heard all about that from Nick. That's still hiding. And it wasn't a battle at all - more like a social visit, and the Volturi very calmly left. Hiding behind a shield is _still_ hiding.

**Bella Swan:** *splutters indignantly*

**Natalie Lambert:** Also, forgive me for saying so, but you don't seem terribly bright.

**Bella Swan:** *sneering* I passed all my classes in high school.

**Natalie Lambert:** *sarcastically* Well, a cookie for you then, for completing the minimum requirements to gain your high school diploma. I'm sure there's a very lucrative career in fast food waiting for you.

**Bella Swan:** I have no need for school. Edward takes care of me.

**Natalie Lambert:** Spoken like true trailer trash. I skipped two grades and graduated at 16. I went into pre-med at the local community college for three years, and then was in medical school at 19. Then I spent four years in university earning my doctorate. Then I had a year of internship, a year of residency, then another two years practicing before I became Chief Medical Examiner at 27. And you know why? Because it's my life's work, and I'm _good_ at what I do. I made my own life, the way I wanted it, without waiting for someone to hand it to me. But you? You got everything handed to you on a silver platter, and you never had to _work_ for it.

**Bella Swan:** *pissy look*

**Natalie Lambert:** I didn't wait for my knight in shining armor to sweep me off my feet. Rather, it was the other way around.

**Bella Swan:** You met at work?

**Natalie Lambert:** *chuckles* You could say that.

**Bella Swan:** Did he save you from a refrigerator falling on you?

**Natalie Lambert:** No. Actually, _I_ saved _him_. He arrived as a patient in my office.

**Bella Swan:** I don't see what that has to do with...

**Natalie Lambert:** *patiently* I work with dead people.

**Bella Swan:** Eeeww! That's so gross!

**Natalie Lambert:** No grosser than you tackling a cougar for your dinner. You drink blood, so you have no latitude to tell me what you find disgusting. Your argument is invalid. And the reason I work with dead bodies, is so I can determine how they died. And, if I've determined that the person was murdered, I tell Nick what I've found and he takes it from there.

**Bella Swan:** That's so disgusting, and it sounds like a total waste of time. Edward could figure out who was going to kill someone just by reading their minds.

**Natalie Lambert:** Because setting yourself up as a mindreading bloodsucking Batman isn't rife with potential for failure. Thinking about something and_ doing_ it are two very different things. And angry, nasty _thoughts_ are not a crime, so long as they don't lead to actions. Just because your Eddiekins can read people's surface thoughts doesn't mean he _knows_ them; that takes time. And I doubt he knows you at all, seeing as he's so dependent on his mind reading. Go ahead, the next time you're alone with him, lift your shield and think of anything that's not Edward-approved._ I dare you. _Then, and only then, will you see him for what he really is. Your relationship is a joke. More than a joke, it's a _lie._

**Bella Swan:** *lip trembling* You... you... bitch!

**Natalie Lambert:** *snorts* Oh, please. Go cry to your sparkly Eddiekins. I'm leaving 'cos I've got to pack soon. Nick's taking me to Disneyland.


	3. Lucien LaCroix vs Aro di Volturi

_**A/N:**__ Here's the last of the debate fic trilogy, and the shortest of the lot (because good things come in small packages)._

* * *

**Aro di Volturi:** I am called Aro, and I am the leader of the Volturi. Me and mine are the antagonists of the _Twilight_ series. Carlisle used to be among our number for quite some time, and we allowed him to leave when he wished it. His lifestyle, curious though it is, is none of my concern.

**Lucien LaCroix:** I am Lucien LaCroix. Though my current name is French, well... let us just say that Pompeii would not have been the same without me. It was I who brought over Nicholas, the hero of _Forever Knight_, and I remain his greatest nemesis. I believe the boy is foolish to turn away from his true nature, and have followed him down the centuries to remind him that his incessant guilt and self-denial will only lead to a life of suffering.

**Aro di Volturi:** A pity, that. Perhaps if you give him time, he will see the error of his ways? We immortals have all the time in the world, after all.

**Lucien LaCroix: **You do not know Nicholas like I know Nicholas. Nor, indeed, do you know the ways of my world. That being said, I have, in this modern era, changed my tactics in winning back my son. And his manner towards me has softened somewhat-perhaps, all the more because he can no longer run to my daughter Janette for succor. It appears I have reinstated my presence in his life as the confidante he once had in Janette... which, the irony of it does not escape me. After centuries of avoiding me, he now comes to me for advice. One does indeed catch more flies with honey than with vinegar.

**Aro di Volturi:** Hmmm... Fascinating notion, isn't it? Even we who are eternal must adapt. Your son does sound rather delightful; a fiery spirit that does not wane with time is truly rare among our kind. And one that _protects_ the humans? How remarkable! I would rather like to meet him...

**Lucien LaCroix:** You will not. He is _mine._

**Aro di Volturi:** Peace, friend. I am merely curious. I do so enjoy collecting histories and gaining new acquaintances.

**Lucien LaCroix:** Is that why you wait on disabusing the Cullens of the notion that they possess any real power? Or is it fear that they have a power that you cannot control?

**Aro di Volturi:** Hmmm... Well, their defenses are considerable, but not impregnable. That lovely dear Alice, who possesses the ability to see future events, has certain... _blind spots._ And Edward, though he is quite the mind-reader, can be easily diverted when one's surface thoughts are innocent.

**Lucien LaCroix: **Then why do you not strike?

**Aro di Volturi:** I do regret that, in our time of guiding our species into the finer aspects of immortal life, that we have become rather... complacent. But you, my dear Lucien, you were a general in the Emperor's army, were you not?

**Lucien LaCroix:** Indeed. I was.

**Aro di Volturi: **Then perhaps an association would be... mutually beneficial.

**Lucien LaCroix:** You believe so?

**Aro di Volturi:** Quite. Perhaps, if you were to join us...

**Lucien LaCroix: **No one is my master. After all, why serve any devil other than yourself?

**Aro di Volturi:** Agreed. But I ask you not to serve, but to consider an alliance. Perhaps we shall discuss the matter over refreshments?

**Lucien LaCroix:** I would be most delighted. And you have _refreshments?_

**Aro di Volturi:** Of course! After all, what manner of host would I be were I to not tend to my guests? I do hope you enjoy Chinese; we've ordered some for delivery.

**Lucien LaCroix: **Delivery? How ingenious! It's been some time since I've had any_ fresh _food. Rules being what they are, and all.

**Aro di Volturi: **Then you shall quite enjoy this meal, my friend. And, by all means, have your fill. ...Ah! I do believe I hear Heidi coming now with our dinner!

_***ORGY OF VIOLENCE, GORE AND TERRIFIED SCREAMS***_

* * *

_**A few hours later... **_

**Carlisle Cullen:** Aro, you vile betrayer!

**Aro di Volturi:** *amused* Oh dear. Have we missed the latest episode of _House_, Carlisle?

**Carlisle Cullen:** Alice Saw what you're planning.

**Lucien LaCroix:** *deadpan* Well, that was quick.

**Carlisle Cullen:** I cannot believe you! After all our years of friendship!

**Aro di Volturi: **My dear Carlisle, friendship is based on giving to one another. To quote a certain popular song, "What have you done for me _lately_?"

**Lucien LaCroix:** Yes. Do tell.

**Carlisle Cullen:** Did we not agree, upon our last meeting, to part as friends? You have seen that there is nothing wrong with Renesmee...

**Lucien LaCroix: ***stunned* Renesmee? What manner of creature is _that?_

**Aro di Volturi:** It is Edward and Bella's half-human offspring, a lovely little girl with some rather interesting powers.

**Lucien LaCroix:** The poor child, to be cursed with such a ridiculous name.

**Aro di Volturi:** Indeed.

**Carlisle Cullen: ***frustrated that they're not listening to him* Aro! You_ promised!_

**Lucien LaCroix:** *to Carlisle* You bore me. *turns to Aro* May I?

**Aro di Volturi: **Please.

**Lucien LaCroix:** *rips Carlisle's head off and sets the body on fire*

**Aro di Volturi:** *chuckles* I have a feeling Alice did not See that coming. *raises a glass full of blood left over from their Orgy of Death* To new friends?

**Lucien LaCroix**: *raises another glass* To new friends... and what we may do to further our friendship. *clinks his glass with Aro's*

_***Fin***_

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Well, this last one didn't quite end up quite the way I planned. But I guess that's the kind of thing that happens when you put two Magnificent Bastards in one room together (movie!Aro feels like one to me... at least up until BD2)._


End file.
